deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lusamine vs. Ghetsis
(Hey, I'm Armorchompy, and this is my first try at a Death Battle, so sorry if it's bad :). Also, SPOILERS FOR SUN, MOON, BLACK, WHITE, BLACK 2 AND WHITE 2) Description These two manipulative, abusive parents from the Pokèmon world duke it out in a villain battle! Beginning Wiz: The Pokèmon world is home to many trainers, some are good natured, some- Boomstick: ARE BATSH*T INSANE!!!! Wiz: Like Lusamine, the Mother Beast... Boom: Or Ghetsis, the Unova Devil! Wiz: I'm Wiz! Boom: And I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Some Polls Who do you think will win? E for Everyone Ragyo Dennis Tie Idk Who are you rooting for? Lusamine Ghetsis Both Neither Lusamine Music: Aether Foundation Theme Wiz: Some years ago, Lusamine was a loving mother who ran the Aether Foundation, an organization based on helping the weaker Pokèmon survive, alonside her husband and her two children, Gladion and Lillie... Boom: Lemme guess. Something bad happens. Wiz: Yes. With the mysterious opening of a wormhole, her husband disappeared, seemingly dead. Boom: I KNEW IT! Wiz. It's not over. Many new Pokèmon entered this universe. They were the Ultra Beasts. Being the kind woman that she was, Lusamine decided to see what would happen, without attacking them. Boom: Because of course, when an alien tries to eat your head, you hug it and give it a beer! Wiz: ... groan... ''Give her a break, her husband had just died! Plus, there were some plans to create an artificial Pokèmon to defeat them if needed. The point is, Lusamine was slowly becoming a broken woman. Then, one of the Ultra Beasts, Nihilego, infected her with a neurotoxic posion. '''Boom: She died. The end. NEXT ONE?' Wiz: What happened to her was much worse. The toxin, somehow, deleted all her inibitions, and made the Ultra Beasts the only target of her love. Boom: Tentacles... A girl... japan... I don't like where this is going. Wiz: She became an abusive mother to Gladion, who decided to escape with the artifial Pokèmon, Type: Null, and Lillie, who, a few years later, ran away with a mysterious Pokèmon called Cosmog. Boom: Then the hero fights her, beats her, then she lets the Ultra Beasts roam around, they chase her and they fight her in a parallel universe while she's wearing the Nihilego as a dress. Wiz: That's... Surprisingly accurate. Music: Aether President Lusamine Boom: But let's get to the cool stuff! Lusamine's such a good fighter that she doesn't even use six Pokèmon! Wiz: Her first Pokèmon is Clefable, a Fairy type. Boom: Pfft. Wiz: It's easily her toughest member. It is level 50, and has her Special Defense boosted by the... dress Nihilego's toxins. Boom: I'm not sure they're sending the kids a good message with this. Wiz: She has Moonblast, to inflict solid damage on her foes, Moonlight to heal herself, Cosmic Power to buff her defenses, and Metronome is her wild card. Using Cosmic Power, she can become an unbeatable tank in a few turns. Boom: Then there's Mismagius! With her Speed raised, she's incredibly fast, and can strike hard with a very good movepool of Mystical Fire, Power Gem, and the mighty Shadow Ball. She can also steal HP with Pain Split! Wiz: Her Lilligant won't let you attack with Teeter Dance and Stun Spore, while hitting you with Leech Seed and a Petal Dance coming from a boosted Special Attack... Boom: Milotic will hit you with a boosted Flail or a powerful Hydro Pump, while tanking you with Recover and Safeguard... Wiz: And she will finish you off with a defensive, level 50 Bewear! This thing is ridicolously bulky, and can pack a punch with Hammer Arm and Take Down! It also has Baby Doll eyes and Pain Split... For some reason... While it is very powerful, none of its moves can hit a Ghost type, so watch out. Boom: Lusamine was a smart woman, but after being fused with the Nihilego... She is pretty much a wild animal. After being defeated, she tried to kill Lillie, but was rapidly knocked out by Nebby, hinting that the Nihilego she fused with isn't high leveled, since, despite its awesome HP and SpD, was ohkoed by a Level 55 Lunala's Moongeist Beam. Wiz; Despite having her mind broken from the pain of the toxins, she is still not a foe to be messed with! : Lusamine: "I don’t care if you are my child or not!" : "I don’t care if you were loyal to me or not!" : "I don’t care if you’re the rarest Pokémon there is in the world or not!" : "If you’re not beautiful enough to be worthy of my love, then I don’t NEED you!" Ghetsis Music: Ghetsis BW1 Wiz: In the region of Unova, there used to be a foundation to protect Pokèmon. It was called Team Plasma Boom: Let's just say they weren't exactly good guys. They wanted me to release my Luvd- My Machamp! Wiz: Er... Well, Team Plasma's leader was a boy named N. He was raised in a castle by his father named G-cis Harmonia Gropius to be a King. (Beat) Boom: ... Gropius? Wiz: ... Yeah. Anyway, it turns out that Ghetsis manipulated N into becoming pretty much a brainwashed slave. He planned for him to defeat the Champion of Unova, Alder, with the legendary Pokèmon Reshiram/Zekrom, and convince everyone that Pokèmon had to be released. That way, Ghetsis and Team Plasma would have been the only ones with Pokèmon, and would have ruled over Unova. Boom: Sounds like my father... Wiz: Ghetsis wasn't actually N's father, by the way. He found him in a forest. Anyway, the Playing Character put a wrench in his plans, receiving the other legendary, and beating N with it. Boom: That's when Ghetsis revealed his true nature, and challenged the hero. Of course he was beaten. But that wasn't the last of it. Years later, Ghetsis got his hold on the legendary Pokèmon Kyurem, and tricked N into fusing N's dragon with his own, creating Black/White Kyurem. He fought the hero with it, lost, attacked him with his normal team, and lost again. Bummer. Music: Ghetsis￼ BW2 Wiz: But Ghetsis is still a cunning fighter, with a team of powerful￼ Pokèmon. His first one is a level 52 Cofagrigus, with Shadow Ball and Psychic to hit enemies, Toxic to stall them alongside Protect and his Leftovers. Boom: Seismitoad may not be the strongest, but it has a varied movepool, with Earthquake, Sludge Wave, Muddy Water and Drain Punch. Being at level 54, his attacks pack a real punch, with Poison Touch having a chance to poison your Pokémon. Wiz: His level 54 Eelektross has no weakness thanks to its ability￼, and has powerful attacks of both kinds, with Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Crunch and Acrobatics. Boom: Drapion has only one weakness, is level 54, and has a great chance to crit thanks to its ability Sniper combined with Night Slash and X-Scissor. It also has Poison Fang and Earthquake. Wiz: Then there's Toxicroak, still at level 54. It can predict the opponent's supereffective attack thanks to Anticipation. It has Brick Break, Poison Jab, Sucker Punch to outspeed opponents and punish Psychic types... And Shadow Ball. Which is almost completely overshadowed by Sucker Punch. Whatever. Boom: And then there's his strongest Pokèmon, the mighty Hydreigon! This level 56 Dark Dragon has great stats everywhere, and it has a Life Orb! Sure, it may suck its health away, but it's attacks hit like NUKES! It can slam on his opponents with Dragon Rush, Crunch them, cause a Rock Slide, and fuel on the power of HATRED to use Frustration! I live this thing! Wiz: Hydreigons are known for being very violent Pokèmon, but they're not unbeatable. For example, it is incredibly weak to Fairy type moves, and its attack isn't amazing. Still, it is a force to be reckoned with. As mentioned before, Ghetsis also has a Kyurem, a powerful legendary able to use Glaciate. It will be in its base form for the battle, because it'd need N's legendary to fuse, but it's still a mighty threat at level 55! Boom: Ghetsis is a manipulative bastard, being able to almost perfectly brainwash N. And unlike most Pokèmon villains, he tries to directly kill his enemies, instead of defeating them in a Pokèmon battle, by telling that awesome Kyurem to Glaciate the playing character. Wiz: However, he is not perfectly sane, despite being a genious. One of his arms is also black, for unknown reasons. Since he uses a cane, one able to stop Pokèballs from catching wild Pokèmon, it's safe to assume he isn't in great shape. Still, this monster is an incredibly good fighter, and a merciless one at that. : Ghetsis: "So you came... The freak without a human heart...N!" : "Excellent! That was a moving expression of your determination! So the education I provided to make you king wasn't a complete waste, then! But I still haven't forgotten that even though I was kind enough to find you when you were living in the forest with Pokémon, and take you in, and care for you, in the end you were selfish and disrupted my plans. I was supposed to use your abilities to rule Unova!" Death Battle (I will use Pokèmon Showdown's damage calculator for the battle, giving all the Pokèmon 0 EVs, max IVs and neutral natures.) All right, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! IT'S TIME FOR A DDEEEEEEEAAAATTTTH BAAAATTTLLLLEEEEE!!!! Place: Ultra Space. Ghetsis is walking slowly in the Ultra Space￼, escorted by some Plasma grunts looking around for something with a scanner. With no music playing, the only sound is that of their steps and the beeping of the Pokè Finder. Suddenly, a screech can be heard. Mother Beast Lusamine appears out of the darkness, and grabs the two grunts with her tentacles￼, draggin them away, and disappearing back in the darkness. Their death screams can be heard. Silence. Ghetsis looks at the scanner, and realizes the object he's looking for is behind her. Ghetsis readies his hand on Cofagrigus' Pokèball, and nonchalantly summons the Ghost Pokèmon. Lusamine appears again, and throws out Clefable, screaming. FIGHT! Music: Mother Beast Lusamine Slightly upset at the matchup, Ghetsis takes back Cofagrigus, and Clefable creates a barrier around itself with Cosmic Power, boosting her defenses. Ghetsis sends out Toxicroak, and orders him to use Poison Jab. With an uppercut, Toxicroak sends Clefable to her knees. She counters with Moonblast, but it's not too powerful. With a leaping stab, Toxicroak finishes Clefable. (Poison jab is a 2HKO on +1 Def Clefable, and Moonblast does around 43% of Toxicroak's health) Lusamine screeches in anger while letting out her strongest 'mon, Bewear. Toxicroak slams it with a Super Effective Brick Break, but Bewear barely flinches. Bewear grabs Toxicroak, throws him on the ground, and body slams on him with Take Down. (Thanks to Fluffy, the defense boost and Bewear's stats, Brick Break and the Take Down recoil will do around 35% to her) Angered, Ghetsis grabs back Toxicroak while stomping down with his cane. He then calls out￼ Cofagrigus, who eerily stretches his arms out, eager to finally see action. He prepares a Psychic for Bewear, but Lusamine sends out Mismagius instead. Psychic hits her, and she counters with Shadow Ball. The two fighters blast each other, and Cofagrigus falls, but not before having dealt heavy damage on Mismagius. (They both 2hko the other, even after the chip damage from Psychic on Mismagius, but she is faster and wins the duel. She has only 2-10% of her hp left.) "No! This is not how it should be going! Drapion, finish her!" Despite being almost fainted, Mismagius manages to use Pain Split on Drapion, stealing half of his HP. However, Drapion dashes up to her, knocking her out with Night Slash. Ghetsis is visibly relieved by this, smiling darkly. (Night Slash is almost an OHKO on full health Mismagius, there's no way one at half health will survive) Emitting a low, guttural growl, Lusamine lets out her Milotic, which comes out and glares at the Drapion, who answers by Night Slashing her face. Visibly hurt, Milotic raises her head above the scorpion, and blasts it with a powerful Hydro Pump. (This barely kills. I'm aware that Hydro Pump has a chance to miss, but it isn't THAT big of a chance when you think about it. Night Slash will do 30% or less, not enough to bring Flail into "useful" range.) Eelektross is thrown by Ghetsis. It's clear that he wasn't expecting to find such a fight when he entered the Ultra Space. The Eelektrossis slowly prepares a Thunderbolt, but Milotic uses Hydro Pump again. Eelektross finishes the charge and blasts the Water type, with an explosion obscuring the view. When the smoke clears, Milotic is revealed to be still standing! She shoots Eelektross again, and... he uses thunderbolt again and koes her, while the music goes silent for a second. At least she did damage. No anime heroic second wind here, sorry. (Milotic, even after the damage, is barely 2HKOed by Thunderbolt. Eelektross has lost around 80% of his health, unless one of the Hydro Pumps missed. It doesn't really matter.) Lusamine sends out Lilligant, who rapidly summons a petal tornado with a mystical dance and shoots down Eelektross. (This almost oneshots him at full health, so if one of the two Hydro Pumps missed doesn't really matter.) Then, Ghetsis breaks into a short, mad laughter. He hasn't sent out his ace in the hole yet. He slowly grabs his Pokèball (lenny) and lets out Hydreigon, who glares at him back, but still obeys, out of fear. Lilligant's scared expression can be seen through the tornado she summoned. With the petals slashing him, Hydreigon walks (flies?) through the storm, unflinching, bites Lilligant's throat with his left "hand", and slowly snaps her neck back. She doesn't only faint. Lusamine hesitates for a second against the monstrosity, but then sends out her last Pokèmon, Bewear. The two stare at each other in the eyes. Silence. Music: Kyurem's Theme. Suddenly, both dash at each other, exchanging powerful blows. Hydreigon uses his speed to land some hits, but Bewear, again, isn't much fazed. When Hydreigon misses a blow, she uses the opportunity to Hammer Arm his back. A creaking sound is heard. Ghetsis sends out his last Pokèmon, Seismitoad. Bewear grabs it and throws it on a wall, but not before he can use Muddy Water to hit Bewear hard. Again, he uses Muddy Water, making Bewear flinch. Before falling, Bewear manages to hit Seismitoad one last time, but it isn't enough. Lusamine screams in anger. "Well, it seems like that was your last Pokèmon. Any last wishe- Ghetsis' gloating is interrupted by Lusamine grabbing the wounded Seismitoad with her tentacles and strangling it. The camera moves to the Mother Beast's shoulders. Ghetsis looks minuscule when compared to the abomination. Suddenly, from behind Ghetsis, two yellow eyes light up the darkness. Kyurem takes two steps foward, charging up an attack. Instead of attacking the Nihilego directly, it jumps on the "glass" where Lusamine's body is, and bites her out of the jellyfish, throwing her in front of the laughing Ghetsis, barely conscious. "Who... Where..." "Relax￼, please. I came here just to take a thing I needed." He slowly walks to the Pokè Finder, and uses it to dowse a small, perfectly sferical Black stone. "Perfect..." He walks past her, holding the crystal up in the air. "Oh, I was forgetting... KYUREM! GLACIATE!" He stomps down his cane, forcing the dragon to obey and summon conical spear lances. They dramatically spin over Lusamine's body, and then, rapidly, impale her. She looks at him, tries to say something, then she loses her energy and dies down, smiling. "K.O!" Conclusion Boom: Whoa! Wasn't that a bit overkill? I like it! Wiz: Lusamine may have had a more varied￼ team, and the toxin boosts, but she had a disatvantage in everything else. Boom: Her Pokèmon were tough, but Ghetsis' seem like those of a competitive player! He had a counter for all of her Pokèmon, who were also at a lower level. Wiz: Plus, Lusamine is just a screaming beast in this stage, not being able to think complex strategies like the genious Ghetsis is can. But in the end, none of that mattered! Boom: Ye- Wait, What? Wiz: Lusamine has been shown trying to kill Lillie and the playing character personally, but only after losing. Instead, Ghetsis did that before battling the playing character, although it didn't work. Remember, the battle you saw is a dramatization of the events. Ghetsis would have probably just told his Kyurem to kill her before the fight even started. Boom: In short, Lusamine should have known to Bewear Ghetsis! Wiz:... *groan*... The winner is Ghetsis... Advantages & Disadvantages Lusamine * + Her Pokèmon's types are more varied. * + The toxins boost her Pokèmon's stats. * + She is in a giant jellifish exoskeleton. * - The constant pain she's in prevents her from thinking straight. * - Has only 5 Pokèmon, not counting herself. Ghetsis * + His Pokèmon are at higher levels. * + They have more varied movepools, and some of them have items. * + He has a Kyurem. * + He will attack his opponent directly if given the chance to. * - His Pokèmon's typings are less varied, although still quite diverse. * - He's got a black, lifeless arm. Trivia *This is Armorchompy's first Death Battle. More Polls Did you agree with the results? Yes No I dunno Did you like the battle? Yes No Stop asking me questions I dunno Next Time on Death Battle... ... I'm a Luigi, number one! Luigi vs. Wario! Previous: None. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Armorchompy Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017